Resurrection
by JoChryedLover
Summary: What happens when the lives of all of the Torchwood team are turned upside down? Jack/Gwen and Tosh/Owen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**This is the first part of a new three/four part story.**

**Just to warn - it's heavy in Jack/Gwen and Tosh/Owen ships, so if you don't like, don't read!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>The Torchwood hub was empty. Or, so Jack thought. He was just about to go down to his living quarters when Gwen walked through his office door.<p>

"Gwen. How can I help you at," Jack checked his watch, "1am?"

Gwen smiled. It was obvious that she had been crying. "I just...I needed someone to talk to, Jack. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of where else to go."

Jack motioned to Gwen to sit down and sat back down himself. "What's up?"

"It's Rhys. He left me, Jack. I walked into the flat this evening and he had his bags all packed and was ready to go. He just said 'this isn't working any more, Gwen. I've found someone else. I'm sorry.' And he left, just like that."

"I'm sorry, Gwen. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need some time off?"

Gwen half smiled. "Just be here for me, Jack." She stood up, and Jack stood up with her. "Hold me, Jack.

Jack held her close to him. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, as she made Jack hold her closer still.

"Shh, everything's going to be ok. Shh."

"It's not, Jack. What am I supposed to do? Rhys was my life; he was the only thing I had in my life which didn't relate to Torchwood. Now, this place is the only thing I have in my life." Jack said nothing, he just held her close. "God, I feel like I'm turning into Tosh!" Gwen laughed slightly.

Jack smiled. "Listen to me. Don't talk that way. You're young; you have plenty of time to find someone just as good as Rhys."

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, like I get the chance to go out hunting guys with this place."

"Gwen, take a look at yourself. You're gorgeous. Trust me; any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Jack, you'll make me start crying again!"

Jack hugged her. "Hey, go home, get some sleep, and come back in tomorrow morning, bright and ready for work. And then, tomorrow night, I'll take you out. We'll paint the town red and find you someone to help you get over Rhys."

Gwen smiled and walked to the door, turning back before she leaves. "Thanks, Jack. Oh and Jack, and, get some new catchphrases." They both laughed as she left the hub.

The next night, Gwen got herself glammed up and went back to the Torchwood hub to meet Jack. She knocked on the office door and entered. Jack turned and looked at her. She was dressed in an ankle-length red dress which had a slit up one side and showed off her legs.

"Wow! You scrub up well!"

Gwen smiled, looking at Jack in his tux. "No so bad yourself." She held out her arm. "Shall we?"

Jack took her arm and led her out into the Cardiff nightlife.

A couple of hours later, Jack and Gwen were in one of Cardiff's top nightclubs.

"I can't believe you got us in here, Jack! This is the best club in Cardiff!"

Jack smiled. "Call it a privilege for helping to save the world."

Jack ordered in some drinks and took Gwen to the dancefloor. Half an hour later, Jack left Gwen on her own on the dancefloor when he went to visit the little boys' room. She was dancing to herself when a guy came up to her and started dancing with her. At first, she didn't mind, but then he started to get touchy-feely.

"Oi, get off me!"

The guy didn't listen, and kept on dancing with her. Gwen struggled, trying to get him away from her, but he kept a firm grip on her waist, as he tried to get one of his hands up her dress. Meanwhile, Jack came from out of the restrooms and started looking for Gwen. He spotted her trying to get away from the guy and charged over. Jack tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hey, I think the lady wants you to go."

"What you on about, mate? We're having fun here."

The guy turned back around and attempted to kiss Gwen. Jack grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from her.

"WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s your problem, mate?"

"You picked on the wrong woman tonight, _mate_. Now, I was in a pretty good mood, but you just ruined the atmosphere in here. Now, you're gonna clear outta here and leave me and this lady to our drinks."

Jack turned to go back to the bar, but the guy punched him in the head. Jack turned back round.

"You picked on the wrong guy tonight."

Jack punched him back, knocking him clean out as other punters looked on. Jack held his hand out to Gwen.

"LetÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s get outta here."

After the events in the club, Jack decided to call it a night and take Gwen home. They stopped in the corridor outside Gwen's flat.

"Thanks for tonight, Jack. I had a good time. Despite everything."

"Ah, it was nothing. Anyway, I haven't had a good night out for ages. Probably did us both the world of good."

Gwen turned and looked at the door leading into her flat. She sighed.

"I still can't really believe that the flat is going to be empty when I go inside."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Want me to come in for a while?"

Gwen nodded, and opened the door to the empty flat. Once inside, she locked the door and motioned to Jack to take a seat.

"Would you like a coffee? It's not as good as Ianto's, but it's not bad."

"Yeah, go on then. Might as well stay for a while, now I'm here."

Gwen came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Jack, who accepted it.

"So, how've you been without Rhys?"

Gwen sighed. "It's been hard. And lonely. But I keep telling myself 'there's plenty more fish in the sea'."

"Yeah. There are."

Gwen smiled. "I want to thank you, Jack. For helping me out with that guy. I dunno what would have happened if you hadn't come back and found me."

Jack smiled. "It's what I'm here for. And besides, if anything happened to you on my watch, I could never forgive myself. I care about you too much."

Gwen looked at him. "You've been great over the last couple of days, Jack. I dunno what I would have done without you."

"I care about you Gwen. I always have done. Sometimes, I've thought..." Jack paused.

"What, Jack?"

He sighed. "Sometimes I've thought of what it would be like, if I were in Rhys's place. If, every night, you came home to me, not to him. If I was the one who was obliged to take care of you, every minute of every day. If I was the one who loved you, and was loved by you in return."

Gwen stared. Jack stood up and made for the door.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I shouldn't have said that. You're still hurting after losing Rhys. It was unfair of me to say that to you."

Gwen followed him to the door, and smiled to herself as he found it was locked.

"Jack, look at me."

Jack turned from the door and looked at Gwen.

"If you meant all of that, tell me."

"I did, Gwen. I meant all of it."

"How long have you felt like this, Jack?" Jack didn't respond. "How long, Jack!"

Jack sighed. "Ever since you kissed me on your first day at Torchwood."

"And you never told me?"

"How could I, Gwen? You were happy with Rhys, I couldn't destroy that!"

"So all the time you were telling me to go home and be normal with Rhys, you were sitting in the hub, alone, hurting, wanting for there to be someone there with you?"

Jack nodded. "That sounds about right. And yesterday, when I held you in my arms and comforted you, I felt just the slightest bit of hope. I thought that, maybe, I could have you for my own."

"I am NOT a possession, Jack!"  
>"Of course, I know that! That came out wrong, I'm sorry. I just want you to know how I feel. I think it's about time that I started to be honest with my feelings."<p>

Gwen smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were honest, Jack."

Jack was confused. "Gwen?"

Gwen took Jack's hand and led him back into the living room. She sat on the sofa with him, still holing onto his hand, and placed her free hand on the back of his head.

"Jack, you must have realised. I've felt the exact same way about you. I wished that you would sweep me off my feet and take me away from my boring, normal life. I did love Rhys, don't get me wrong, but...he was a part of my old life. I knew there was no future for us, not when I'd been shown a new way to live."

"But, when we thought Rhys had died, due to the rift. You were hysterical."

"Of course I was, Jack. Like I said, I did love him. I just wasn't in love with him. How could I have been, when I was in love with someone else?"

Jack put his hand around Gwen's head, mimicking her movement, and pulled her face towards his.

"I love you."

Jack pulled Gwen's lips onto his and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, holding him close to her, getting lost in the moment. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"I love you too."

All memory of Rhys was forgotten. Right now, the only thing either was could think of was the other, and all they could do was look into each other's eyes and kiss each other tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set around a week after the first chapter.**

**I love the Tosh/Owen dynamics, and I really wish something had happened between them before they died!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Tosh and Owen left the Torchwood hub together. It had been a hard day at work, and both were in need of some relaxation. Tosh turned to Owen when they were in the lift to the upper floor.<br>"Fancy a drink?"  
>Owen looked at her. "What, now?"<br>"Why, have something better to be doing?"  
>Owen sighed. "OK. But if you start going on about work related stuff, then I'm outta there."<br>Tosh smiled. "No work stuff. I promise."

Two hours later, Tosh and Owen were sat at a random bar somewhere in Cardiff.  
>"And then the Irish guy said..." Tosh burst out laughing, as Owen scowled. "I haven't even reached the punch line yet, Tosh."<br>Tosh laughed as she fell off her bar stool. "I think...I'm a little drunk, Doctor Harper."  
>Owen helped her up. "I think it"s time we got you home."<p>

Back at Tosh's flat, Owen was making a coffee for Tosh as she lay on the sofa.  
>"What happened to us, Owen?"<br>"What you going on about, Tosh?"  
>Tosh sat up. "We used to be so close, you and me. Now, we can hardly stand the sight of each other. What happened?"<br>Owen sighed, bringing the coffee over and handing it to her. "I dunno. I guess we just grew apart."  
>"Do you ever think we could get back to the way we used to be?"<br>Owen walked over to the window and stared outside. "I dunno, Tosh."  
>"I miss you, Owen."<br>Owen turned back round. "That's the booze talking."  
>Tosh stood up and moved over to Owen. "No, it's not, Owen. What you and I had, that was something special. And then, somehow, it all went wrong. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but we changed. We always used to be there for one another, and now, for some reason, we're not."<br>Owen looked into her eyes, which were gleaming with tears. He pulled her close to him and held her against his chest. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here."  
>Tosh sobbed against Owen's chest, holding him tight, never wanting to let go.<br>"This really is the drink," Owen laughed. He led Tosh over to the sofa and sat down with her. "What is it, Tosh?"  
>"It's everything, Owen. Work, home, me...you."<br>"Me? What have I done now?"  
>"Nothing," she sobbed, "that's the thing, Owen. Surely you must know by now, Owen."<br>"Know what?"  
>Tosh looked at him. "You must know how I feel about you."<br>Owen stood back up and started pacing the room. "Oh yeah, Tosh. I know that. You think I'm a selfish bastard; a poor specimen of males around the globe, who doesn't give a damn about how other people feel."  
>Tosh shook her head, standing up and taking his hand. "No. No, it's not like that at all. I like you, Owen. I really, really like you."<br>"That definitely is the booze talking," Owen repeated.  
>Tosh shook her head again. "Ask me tomorrow, if you really want the truth."<br>Owen walked towards the door of the flat. "See you, Tosh."

When Owen walked into the hub the next day, Tosh was already at her station, nursing a hangover.  
>"Morning, Tosh."<br>Tosh waved a hand at Owen and downed some more coffee. She looked up, surprised, as a post-it note landed on her desk.

_HOW'S THE HEAD?_  
><em>HAVE A FEW TOO MANY, DID WE?<em>  
><em>O<em>

Scowling, Tosh wrote a reply and threw it back to him.

_BE QUIET, OWEN, AND TELL ME HOW TO CURE THIS HANGOVER_  
><em>T<em>

Owen walked over to Tosh's station with a pill and handed it to her. Tosh raised an eyebrow.  
>"This is legal, isn't it, Owen?"<br>Owen smiled. "Trust me, I'm a doctor. Besides, I'm hardly going to give you anything that'll harm you, am I?"  
>Tosh smiled back. "Thanks, Owen."<p>

An hour later, Tosh had just finished work on some Alien Tech when another post-it note landed on her desk.

_CAN WE GO FOR SOME LUNCH?_  
><em>WE NEED TO TALK.<em>  
><em>O xx<em>

Tosh smiled, glad for an excuse to get out of the hub, and glad that Owen seemed to have remembered their talk last night.

_SURE, I'LL JUST GRAB MY COAT._  
><em>T xx<em>

Ten minutes later, Tosh and Owen were sat in a café near the hub. They had ordered some lunch, and Owen was drinking a pint. Tosh was strictly on water.  
>"So, what did you want to talk about?"<br>Owen took a mouthful of his drink. "Last night. Listen, I've been thinking, and if you're serious about this..."  
>"I am."<br>"Then I reckon there might be something in this. I mean, I've been...uncaring, in the past, and now, I dunno, I think it might be time for me to settle down."  
>Tosh smiled. "You're being serious, Owen? You're not just pulling my leg?"<br>Owen smiled back and took her hand. "Listen to me, Tosh. I think I've known for a while that we've been more than just friends. I've just...tried to ignore it." Owen saw the look on Tosh's face and backed up. "You know me, Tosh. I'm not the type who likes to be tied down. But I've thought; I'm getting on a bit. Time's running out for me. I see my mates and family all settled down with a family of their own, and I realised that I want that, too. And after Diane, well, let's just say that I know how important it is for me to find someone before it's too late."  
>Tosh looked crushed. "So, what you're saying, Owen, is that you just want someone to cook and clean for you, and you've thought you could get that from me. Well if that's what you're thinking, then you're mistaken. I'm not going to settle for someone who just wants someone to settle with me. I want someone who loves me, and if you don't, then this isn't going to work."<br>Owen was about to reply when Jack's voice rang over their comms.  
>"Tosh, Owen, I need you back at the hub. We've got a problem."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry sorry sorry for the delay in posting an update to this one!**

**I lost the original document for this one so had to back-track to find it!**

**Hope it was worth the wait!**

**xoxoxo**

"Tosh, Owen, I need you back at the hub. We've got a problem."  
>Tosh and Owen raced back into the hub, where Jack was standing by Tosh's station with Gwen and Ianto.<br>"Jack, what's the emergency?"  
>"The rift is splitting. We can't stop it. There's nothing we can do. The whole of time and space will be able to seep through if we don't do something."<br>Tosh looked confused. "But Jack, you just said we _can't_ do anything."  
>"<em>We<em> can't. But a friend of mine can." Jack pressed some buttons on his wristwatch, and spoke into it. "Doctor, its Jack. We have a code 901 incursion here at Torchwood Cardiff. We need you here ASAP."  
>To the shock of the team, another voice rang out of the wristwatch.<br>"Jack, Jack, Jack. I dunno, I leave you alone for five minutes and you go and destroy the whole world. I'll be right there."  
>Gwen spoke for the team. "Jack, what's going on? Whose voice was that?"<br>Jack moved over to the lift and motioned to the others to join him. "That was the voice of the man who is going to save us all."  
>The lift started rising, and Jack prayed that the Doctor managed to travel to the correct time zone; he knew what the Doctor was like with his bearings. The team stood on the lift and waited. Once or twice, a member of the team started to speak, but Jack kept them quiet; he was listening for the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines. Then, he heard it. He saw the TARDIS materialising in front of him and, taking Gwen by the hand, motioned to the team to follow him inside.<br>"Ah, Jack. What seems to be the problem?"  
>The team looked around the TARDIS, gobsmacked. They had all worked with Alien Technology before, but to actually be inside an alien spaceship was mind-blowing to them.<br>"The rift. It's splitting. We can't stop it. But you can. You can fix it. Forever."  
>The Doctor sighed as the rest of the team watched the scene unfold. "It's not that simple, Jack. We can't just 'fix' the rift. It doesn't work like that. A rift in space and time can't be removed."<br>"But, you can stop it from splitting?"  
>The Doctor sighed. "Well, if I'm clever, which I am, I might just be able to do that."<br>Jack smiled. "Alright! Just like the old days. But I've brought extra hands." He pointed at each of the team in turn. "Gwen. Owen. Toshiko. Ianto."  
>"OK, Ianto, you come here with me, you look like you know your stuff when it comes to machinery. Rest of you, take these," he handed them all guns, "and be prepared to fight."<br>Jack looked at his gun. "What are we fighting?"  
>"Anything."<p>

Jack made his way outside with Gwen, Owen and Tosh on his heels.  
>"He thinks <em>Ianto<em> can be good with machinery? How stupid can you get?"  
>"The Doctor knows what he's doing, Owen. Let's just let him get on with it and help defend the Earth."<br>Jack took Gwen to one side, away from Owen and Tosh. "Listen, I want you to get yourself back to the hub and stay there. Get yourself down into my quarters, you'll be protected there."  
>"No way, Jack. I'm not being sent into hiding while the rest of you fight up here."<br>Jack cupped Gwen's face in his hands. "I don't want you to be in danger. I can't risk losing you, Gwen."  
>"So it's alright for the rest of the team to risk their lives, but you're not going to let me do the same? No, Jack, I am not going to sit there and hope that nothing happens to you. I'm going to fight."<br>Meanwhile, Tosh and Owen were talking on the other side of the water tower.  
>"Tosh, look, I'm sorry about before. It came out all wrong." He took her hand. "I do want to give us a chance."<br>"Owen, I don't really think now's the best time."  
>"Now may be the only time, Tosh."<br>Owen leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped dead in his tracks as a gun shot rang out across the bay. Tosh was falling. She fell towards the ground, and he caught her in his arms. Looking across the bay, he saw a German soldier from World War Two. He took aim and fired, before shouting across the bay for Jack.  
>"Jack! Gwen!"<p>

Jack and Gwen raced over to Owen and Tosh. "What happened?"  
>Owen pointed to the body of the soldier. "Bloody Germans. We've got time shifts coming through the rift." Owen examined Tosh's wounds. She had been shot in the leg. "Damn, he hit an artery. Tosh? Tosh, can you hear me?" Tosh was non-responsive. "Tosh?" He checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but only just. She needs medical care."<br>Jack shook his head. "There's no time for that. Look." He pointed to the other side of the bay. More soldiers were appearing. He gently lifted Tosh and made his way to the TARDIS with her.  
>"Jack, we can't just leave her. She'll die if those wounds don't get treated."<br>"The Doctor has medical facilities in here," Jack replied, opening the door of the TARDIS. "I want you," he carefully handed Owen Tosh's body, "to take her to the meds room, get her stabilised and get back up here as soon as you can. OK. Go down there, take a right, a left, two more rights and then you'll be in the meds room. Go!"  
>Owen made his way to the medical station as Jack looked outside before turning to the Doctor.<br>"We've got about a hundred World War Two soldiers out there."  
>"Well, you should feel right at home then, Captain."<br>"What do you need us to do?"  
>"Just keep them, and whatever else comes through the rift, at bay until I get it stabilised."<br>Jack motioned to Gwen to follow him outside, while the Doctor and Ianto continued working in the TARDIS.

"Sorry, sir, but what do you need me for?"  
>"Ianto. Ianto, Ianto, Ianto. You're the brains of the operation."<br>"I am?"  
>"Indeed you are, sir. You're going to tell me why you decided to open the rift."<br>Ianto swallowed. "I...I don't know what you mean."  
>"Oh, come on, Ianto. We both know what you did. You opened the rift. Trying to get something back from the past. Now I need to know why."<br>"I...it was her."  
>"Her?"<br>"Lisa. She made me do it. She wanted to come back, and try to make Torchwood her base again, so she could rebuild the Cyber Empire."  
>"What did she do to you, Ianto?"<br>Ianto swallowed. "She...she took control of me. Entered my mind. I think...I think she possessed me."  
>The Doctor nodded, and Ianto continued.<br>"I was the only one in the hub. She...she made me open the rift. She knew exactly how to do it. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I asked her, begged her to stop. But she wouldn't."  
>The Doctor frowned. "OK Ianto, I need you to co-operate with me on this. I need you to open your mind to me. Let me inside your head so I can see exactly what she made you do."<br>Ianto nodded, and the Doctor looked into his mind. He saw Lisa, in her Cyber form, looking around the Torchwood hub. The Doctor heard her thoughts, this place was sufficient to rebuild her empire. Then, the world would be hers to control. From this hub, she would create a new breed of Cybermen, and she would take over planets and solar systems, until finally the entire universe was under her control. She walked over to the rift computer, and entered the password. Rhea Silva. From there, she manipulated the controls, bypassing any extra security checks, and opened the rift fully. The view then switched back to Ianto, and Lisa's voice ran through the room.  
>"This world will be mine, Ianto. Join with me, and together, we can rule the world. We can get revenge on your pitiful little friends who killed me."<br>"You leave them alone!" Ianto had yelled.  
>And there, the memory stopped. But it didn't matter. The Doctor had all of the information he needed.<p>

Owen looked up from where he had been operating on Tosh. His hands were covered in blood. His eyes were glistening with tears. Tosh's heart rate monitor had been turned off.  
>Slowly, he made his way back to the control centre, and walked out of the doors of the TARDIS without saying anything to Ianto or the Doctor. He found Jack and Gwen by the bay, still battling soldiers. Owen wasn't armed, but he didn't care. None of it seemed to matter any more.<br>"Owen! What are you doing? Go back inside and arm yourself, right now!"  
>"None of it matters any more. Not now."<br>"Owen, what are you talking about?" there was concern in Gwen's voice.  
>Jack grabbed Gwen and Owen and pulled them behind the water fountain as a range of bullets shot past them.<br>"She..." Owen swallowed. "Tosh. She didn't make it."  
>Jack and Gwen hung their heads.<br>"Owen, listen to me," said Jack, "Tosh, she wouldn't have wanted you to do this. You did all that you could for her. She wouldn't have wanted to see you getting hurt. Now, go back inside and arm yourself."  
>Owen didn't move.<br>"Owen! If you can't do this for yourself, at least do it for Tosh. You have the ability to avenge her death. We owe her that much at least."  
>Owen nodded and they headed back out from their shelter. Gwen looked over to the soldiers, saw their target and ran. The sound of gunshots rang out across the bay, followed by a scream. Gwen's scream. The things that followed seemed to happen in slow motion. Gwen, seeing that the soldiers were aiming for Owen, had run over to defend him, shooting down a couple of soldiers before she was shot herself. Jack ran over to her lifeless form. He didn't need Owen to tell him that she was already gone. Together, they lifted Gwen's body and ran into the TARDIS with her. Once inside, Jack gently laid her down on the far side, and then confronted the Doctor.<p>

"Take me back." His eyes glistened with tears.  
>"Jack?"<br>"You have to take me back to before all of this happened. I have to make sure Gwen doesn't get hurt."  
>"Jack," the Doctor sighed, "you know I can't let you. You can't go back on your personal timeline."<br>"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I can't lose her, Doctor."  
>"Jack, if you go back, the entire course of history could be changed."<br>"I don't care! Either you take me back right now, or I fly this thing back myself!"  
>The Doctor sighed.<br>"There's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?"  
>"Not a chance in hell." With that, Jack took to the controls himself. He didn't know what he was going to do; he just knew that he wasn't prepared to lose Gwen.<br>"Jack."  
>Jack turned to Owen.<br>"I know we don't always see eye to eye, but please, save her, if you can. SheÃ's the only thing I care about. The only thing I ever have cared about."  
>Jack nodded and stepped outside of the TARDIS when the engines stopped.<p>

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor sighed. "I suppose I'd better go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
>"But...but what about us?" Ianto sounded concerned, scared almost. Owen was simply sitting in the corner, unable to talk.<br>"Whatever you do, stay in here. Nothing can come in - nothing except me and Jack. No matter what happens, stay in here."  
>The Doctor left, with Ianto shouting after him; "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s going to happen?"<br>The Doctor spotted Jack in the distance and ran to catch up to him. He looked around. They were in a blank space. On catching up with Jack, the Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Same as ever then, Jack?"<br>"I dunno what you mean."  
>"Well, impulsive, always thinking you're right."<br>"That's because I am, Doctor. I can get her back. I know I can."  
>"Jack, you shouldn't even be doing this. YouÃ're chancing the entire course of history!"<br>Jack stopped.  
>"I don't care, Doctor! I can't lose her. I won't! What have I got to live for, if not her?"<br>"Jack, sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good! Do you really think I'd let her die if I could help it? Do you think that, for one second, I wouldn't -"  
>The Doctor paused.<br>"What, Doctor?"  
>"Do you think that I wouldn't have Rose back this second if I could? Or all my family; all the Time Lords?"<br>Jack walked on.  
>"Sometimes, you have to let go, Jack."<br>"Well, I can't!"  
>Jack walked away from the Doctor, who followed him, not knowing what he would do. They walked on in silence after the Doctor caught up with Jack. There was nothing; just vast emptiness.<br>"Jack, come on. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing here."  
>"There has to be something." The Doctor saw the tears in Jack's eyes. "This can't be it."<br>"I'm sorry, old friend. She's gone."  
>The Doctor took Jack in his arms and held him while he cried. He led him back to the TARDIS, sat him down next to Ianto, who took him in his arms, and set the controls back to Cardiff.<p>

Once the engines had stopped, the Doctor turned to Jack.  
>"I'm going to do all I can to close the rift. I have all of the information I need from Ianto, so hopefully that should be enough."<br>Jack nodded and the Doctor started at the controls.  
>"We can't just sit back and do nothing, Jack. There must be something we can do to save Tosh and Gwen."<br>Jack looked at Owen.  
>"Owen, believe me, if there was anything I could do...but, they're gone. There's nothing."<br>Owen, Jack and Ianto hung their heads. Back at the controls, the Doctor yelled out as sparks flew everywhere. Jack looked around, as visions of the past started to appear around him. He looked over to Owen and Ianto. All of them were having individual memories shown to them, he realised, as he heard Owen saying Tosh's name, and Ianto saying Lisa's.

Ianto looked around him. He was back in the flat he and Lisa had shared. He gasped as he watched himself talking to Lisa, holding her, kissing her. He said her name as a tear fell down his cheek. The scene changed. Flash. The Torchwood hub. The team had just shot Lisa, and he was on his knees beside her. Flash. Jack's office. Their first kiss. Flash. The morgue. The stopwatch. Flash. Breaking up with Jack.  
>Owen also saw visions of his past. His old self; flamboyant, up for anything. Flash. His affair with Gwen. Holding her in his arms. Flash. Diane. Watching her fly back through the rift. Flash. His Weevil fight. Flash. Lunch with Tosh. Holding her in his arms as she lay dying.<br>Jack looked around at his memories. His father, playing ball with him. Flash. Grey, his little brother. Letting go of his hand. Flash. His first meeting with the Doctor. Flash. Dancing with Rose. Flash. His reunion with the Doctor and meeting Martha. Flash. Meeting Gwen on her first day. Flash. Kissing Gwen, telling her that he loved her. The image of Gwen, dead.  
>The Doctor was also having these visions. Gallifrey being destroyed in the time-war. Flash. The day he met Rose. Travelling with her through time and space. Losing Rose. Flash. Meeting Donna, interrupting her wedding. Flash. Martha Jones. Saving the world with her and Jack. Flash. Astrid, on board the Titanic. Watching her atoms fly away.<br>Suddenly, the Doctor came to his senses.  
>"Everyone, close your eyes!"<br>They all looked at him.  
>"The visions we're all seeing, images from our pasts, they're preventing me from closing the rift. We have to block out any signals from the past. Let them go."<br>The others nodded. For one last time, Jack looked into Gwen's eyes. Those big, beautiful, shining eyes. Knowing that this may be the last time he would be able to look into them. He said his silent goodbye before closing his eyes. There she was, imprinted onto his eyelids. Always in his memory.

As they all had their eyes closed, the last images projected around the TARDIS started to disappear. Ianto's image of himself with Jack was fading; Owen's image of Tosh; Jack's image of Gwen; and the Doctor's vision of Rose. As they faded, the soldiers from World War Two outside the TARDIS on the bay also started to fade. People looking out of the windows gasped as the dead bodies outside also started to vanish. Inside the TARDIS, Gwen and Tosh's bodies also started to fade away. Once the TARDIS had stopped shaking, the Doctor slowly opened his eyes.  
>"It's OK," he said, "its over. You can all open your eyes now. The rift's been stabilised."<br>The team all opened their eyes, relieved to see that the images from their memories had disappeared. Jack looked around the TARDIS. He rushed over to the place where Gwen's body had lay.  
>"Where is she?"<br>Ianto and Owen came over.  
>"Where's Gwen's body? Doctor?"<br>Owen rushed down to the room where Tosh's body had been and came back to the others.  
>"Tosh's body's gone, too."<br>"Doctor?"  
>The Doctor didn't say anything. Instead, he ran out into the bay, followed closely by Jack, Owen and Ianto.<br>"Does anyone notice anything strange?"  
>They looked around. Everyone was going about their business as normal.<br>"No one's in a panic," Jack exclaimed, "it's as if..."  
>"Nothing ever happened." The Doctor finished.<br>"But...but that could mean..."  
>Jack sped off in the direction of the hub, with Owen, Ianto and the Doctor on his heels.<br>As he entered, Jack thought he heard the sound of laughing.

The doors opened, and Jack looked around. He rushed forwards into the main area of the hub and saw Gwen and Tosh talking in the boardroom. He ran up the stairs and burst into the boardroom.  
>"You're here!"<br>Gwen and Tosh stood up as he entered and he ran over to Gwen, taking her in his arms.  
>"Where have you been? We've been waiting here for you boys for ages!"<br>Owen ran into the boardroom after Jack, and, seeing Tosh, rushed forwards and kissed her.  
>"Owen? What was that for?"<br>"Because, Toshiko Sato, I love you!"  
>Jack and Owen were grinning, with Gwen and Tosh in their arms, as Ianto entered the boardroom, followed by the Doctor.<br>"Jack, what's been going on?"  
>"None of that matters any more."<br>Jack moved over to the Doctor.  
>"Looks like I owe you one. Again."<br>The Doctor smiled.  
>"Perfect. Just this once, everyone lives. Although, saying that, if you hadn't insisted on trying to fix everything, I probably could have got us back here twice as fast."<br>Jack laughed.  
>"I'm sorry she didn't come back. I know you would have been thinking of her, remembering her."<br>The Doctor shook his head.  
>"I knew she wouldn't be able to come back. There's no way she could come back. Not now."<br>The Doctor took Jack in his arms before walking out of the boardroom and leaving the hub to go back to the TARDIS.  
>"Jack? Who was that? What's going on boys?"<br>Jack, Owen and Ianto all smiled.  
>"Trust us you don't want to know."<br>Jack and Owen kissed their respective girls, feeling that, for once, the day had ended positively.


End file.
